Skyrim: Fall Out
by I-. Snowman .-I
Summary: The dragons finally show themself, after 1,000 years, they return to Skyrim. Arquen is caught with the crime of theft and is being sent to serve his prison sentence in the Dragon’s Reach Dungeon, when suddenly, a dragon comes and attacks. Read the whole story to find out what happens!


Chapter 1:

Arquen, a Nord, had awoken in a prisoner carriage, he was only in this carriage because he had stolen, or, at least attempted to steal a relic, the Golden Claw.

The Golden Claw was formed in the shape of a dragons hand, with three claws extending from the base. Nobody really knew the use for this claw, other than some knew that it had something to do with the Bleakfalls Barrow's secret.

Just the night before-or at least, he assumed it was-he had attempted to steal it, he actually had held it in his hands, before he stashed it away in his sack that was restedon his belt. He would've made it out of Riverwood, but from the murky darkness between the rows of houses, a group of Whiterun guards jumped out, with swords drawn and shields raised.

Arquen started to slowly reach for his scabbard, where his dagger lay dormant, so that he could sheath it and fight off some of the guards, so that he may have a better chance of escaping with his glorious loot. When his index finger was just about an inch above the dagger handle the was tightly wrapped in thin prices of leather, he was jumped from behind, knocking him down onto the muddy walkway. He couldn't get back up or move a single limb from the mass of weight that was pusthing down on him, when something hard hit him in the side of the head in his temple, and the he blacked out.

That was what he remembered happened, or at least, thought had happened, his brain was sat I'll a frizz from being knocked out.

Ropes were wrapped tightly across his hands, bounding them together. He reached his hands up to feel the soar spot on his right temple where the anonymous attacker had struck his blow, knocking him out.

He had stopped his movement quickly when he'd only lifted it up about halfway between where his hand had been resting before and his head when he saw six pairs of eyes watching him intently.

"Um, hi..." Arquen said uncomfortably, slowly dropping his hand back down into his lap.

Six different indivisuals watched him, all of them in the same little carriage that was surrounded by iron bars, creating the enclosure that kept them trapped.

Three of these individuals were Nords like him, one girl and two boys amongst that group, two of them were Dark Elves, both of them male, and the one who was on the farthest back in the carriage was a giant, disgusting orc, chained up tightly so that it couldn't move its arms nor legs.

"I wouldn't look at him, he'll chop your fingers off," one of the dark elves said, bringing one arm up that was missing a hand. "Sadly, so sadly, he missed! The little bastard is no fun." Trailing off with a crazed laughter.

"Don't listen to him," the second dark elf said. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, he had face paint on of white ink. He wore leather and crimson red clothing with no shoes on, none at all, cuts and soars covered the feet. "Last time I listened to his deceiving words, the next morning I found my wife dead!" Also trailing off with a crazed laughter.

_Great, _he thought. _Two maniacal elves in the same carriage with me. _

The orc who was on th other side of the carriage with massive, giant, rigged teeth, that seemed worn out, from chewing, or eating something, but that couldn't happen by eating just normal food from day to day, something, something hard, like bone, or rock. Hints of blood trailed around his mouth and is what lead Arquen to realize the remains of flesh and blood in his mouth and on his teeth.

_So that's why they're all worn out, _he thought, Imagining a scenario of the orc killing someone, then biting into there throat, which made him almost throw up.

"So what's your name?" The girl to his left asked, she had lush red hair that reached down to her back. "I'm Elrain."

"I'm Arquen," he answered.

"Nice to meet you, Arquen," she said, giving him a small smile.

"So how did you get her-" Arquen tried saying, but being abruptly cut off by some loud roar form off in the distance, behind the horizon and mountains.

"What was that?" Arquen panically asked, crawling over to th raise of the carriage where there were iron bars so that he could look out.

"I don't know, we've been hearing a couple of 'em loud noises for quite a while now," Elrain answered the question that wasn't directly asked to her, or anyone, more or less to himself.

Arquen stayed near the bars, looking up at the mountains, thinking that he could find the source of the deafening noise.

He quickly realized that what ever that, thing, was up there was not going to reveal itself anytime soon, and so he plopped back down on the hay strewn carriage floor.

"You know, I've been thinking about ways to get out of this carriage," Elrain said, a look of mischief crossing her face. Arquen kept on liking her more and more.

A new noise erupt infront of the carriage. But this one, this was different, it was screaming, a male screaming at the top of his lungs.

"DRAGON! DRAGON!" He bellowed running around the carriage and past it, running in the direction that they came from.

"What's all of that about?" One of the male nords said.

Shouts echoed around the carriage, about 20 guards that were escorting it to White Run started running forward, where he couldn't see.

"What's going on?" Arquen said, panic coursing through him.

"I don't know!" Elrain shouted, also obviously getting freaked out.

A loud boom crackled in the air, sending down a rain of sparks and fire, causing the peaceful meadows that they were traveling through to light up in flames, burning at least seven soldiers to death. Their screams still echoed in Arquen's mind, even after they were silenced by the fiery flames.

Some large and dark scaly object came from the side of the carriage, while crashing into it and toppling it over, and over, and over, until it had finally landed with a crash. It had come to end in many splinters instead of an enclosure to keep the prisoners in place.

Their hands were still bound together by rope, but can yet still get away, hopefully, without getting brutally murdered by the dragon that was somewhere up in the sky.

Shouts and roars still echoed through the air, even though Arquen couldn't see what was happening through all of the smoke he still pictured what had come forth and slain the guards in a rain of fire.

"Come on!" Elrain shouted, grabbing Arquen by the arm and running out into the smoke, in the direction of safety, of freedom, or just closer and closer to their imminent death, the smoke was way to dense to know which was the right or wrong way.

They ran and ran into the beyond, of at least it felt that way. To the left were three guards all huddled together, the expression of fear in their faces were hidden by the helmets that were protecting their skulls.

Elrain had finally let go of his arm and they ran together side by side amidst the smoke and flames.

The gaurds that were huddled together had their swords drawn, and were intently watching the sky, their swords shaking in their shivering arms. Then, the roaring of the dragon stopped, then left with the crackling of fires and screams of agony from the burning humans, the smell of burnt flesh and smoke drifted through the air.

All of a sudden, a large pair of claws swooped down and impaled each of the soldiers, each one on one claw, and they we're brought up into the smoke.

"Oh my god..." Elrain said to her self, watching the scenario of death with awe.

"We need to get out of this place, like now!" Arquen shouted.

"You don't say," Elrain answered, a smirk crossing her face. "C'mon, we can't end up like those three."

Then they continued running again, running and running, the sound of the flaps of wings and the deafening roars became quieter, distant, the farther they ran.

Light, finally light had show itself, shining through the cracks of the smoke until they ran out into true daylight.

"We've finally made it," Elrain said panting. "What do you think that dragon was trying to do back there?"

"I don't know," Arquen replied. "But whatever it was wanting, or looking for, we'd be better off not to interfere with it."

"Agreed," Elrain said. And with that, they set off running in the direction of the nearest kingdom, to Whiterun.


End file.
